Day Break
by iTumnusXinXNarnia
Summary: Just before the battle against Victoria and her newborns, Edward confesses something to Bella... something involving her best friend, Jacob Black. AU Oneshot


**A/N: so this is parody more than anything... dedicated to my friend Hannah! For being totally weird and awesome for reminding me of this xD hope you enjoy! Oneshot, au, Edward/Jacob**

* * *

Edward didn't know what had made him do it. Well, he sort of did, but… But how could he have propelled himself to do it? God… the look on Bella's face when he had said the words aloud, the way her face had visibly crumbled. He had been surprised when she didn't punch him in the face, but she probably didn't want another broken hand. He almost laughed – now, Edward had no right to worry about Bella like that, or even expect anything from her anymore. Edward had done the worst thing he could have ever done to Bella Swan, yet he didn't regret it…

He broke her heart. Again.

This time, however, it had been for good. There was no going back. There was no chance of Bella running out of another crowd and stopping him from stepping in the sunlight. There was no chance of his family helping him win Bella back, or even approving of the choices and steps he had taken to get where he was now. Single, and getting prepped for a fight.

It was the night before Victoria's expected arrival. The night, according to Bella, was freezing, and Edward had been about to go and fetch Jacob for when he had spoken, and in her moment of anger she stormed out, right into the cold, ignoring Edward's calls for her to come back, and she yelled into the night. Despite the wind, Edward could hear every word she was saying, and he could hear Jacob's thoughts approaching her.

Bella was yelling at Jacob now. Edward couldn't read her thoughts, but he could imagine what she was thinking – cursing Edward out, and even aloud she told Jacob to go to hell when he suggested she return to the tent. Edward flinched at the hurt and anger in Bella's voice, understanding why she was like this. She felt betrayed, hurt beyond belief – this probably hurt far more than the first time he had left her. That time, she had fallen on the forest floor and into a depression.

Now, though, she knew _why_ Edward was leaving her. Well… Edward hadn't intended for things to end between them. It had been a moment of weakness – with how comfortable he felt with Bella, Edward had told her something, unsure he would survive the fight to come and wanting to get it out in the open. Bella, on the other hand, was adamant Edward out of everyone would survive, and had wanted at least him to live, to continue his life, and she wished to survive also to be with him.

But even if they survived, Edward had screwed it up. Bella would never go back to him, and it was all because he couldn't keep his mouth shut and hide his true feelings.

The wind whipped even harder around the tent, drowning out Bella's voice slightly, but Edward knew everything she was saying through Jacob's thoughts, which were growing progressively angrier and more aggressive. Edward sat alone in the tent, the wall battering against his back, and he pulled his knees to his chest, putting his face in his hands. He really was the bad guy, doing this before the fight that was to protect Bella, to try and keep all those newborns and Victoria away from her. Edward was no hero, no matter the outcome of the battle.

Suddenly, Edward noticed Bella was gone from Jacob's thoughts. Replaced were thoughts that were filled with anger, hatred and panic, and Edward sat up straight when he heard Jacob running toward the tent, his feet crunching across the ground, and the tent almost tore in Jacob's attempt to unzip it and storm inside. He stood over Edward, his fists clenched, eyes narrowed and jaw set, and he bellowed, "What the hell are you playing at?"

Edward couldn't stop his mouth from falling open, but before he could say anything Jacob was yelling again.

"The point of this whole fight is _for her_! For Bella! And what do you, the most important person to her, tell her? THAT YOU LOVE SOMEONE ELSE!"

The last sentence was like the last nail in Edward's coffin. He still didn't regret his actions, but he did begin to feel shame. Maybe he should have waited. Or at least tried to. In his panic and total pessimistic attitude, he had told Bella that he loved someone else, and even worse, _the name of the person he loved_. Incredibly, it didn't seem as though Bella hated the person.

"Wait, Jacob, I-" Edward tried to say, but Jacob had leaned over, seized Edward's cold arm and yanked him up roughly, shoving him toward the door of the tent.

"Outside! Now! You and me!" Jacob shouted, pushing Edward out into the wind and stepping out behind him. "I want to rip your limbs apart before I go to find Bella." Jacob's jaw twitched. "At least one of us loves her."

Edward was staring at Jacob with wide eyes, and he quickly ducked when Jacob took a swing at him. "Jacob, wait! Did she tell you who?"

"Does it matter?!" Jacob shouted back, taking another swing at Edward and this time hitting him squarely in the gut. Edward was winded slightly, doubled up, but the punch also hurt Jacob, who quickly pulled his fist back and shook his hand about. "No matter," he mumbled to himself. "It was worth it."

Edward took a step back when Jacob tried to punch him again and he grabbed Jacob's fist, effectively flipping the younger man over onto the ground, right on his back. Jacob gasped, now winded himself, and Edward quickly released him and stepped back, feeling panic beginning to set in again.

"Jacob, let me explain!" he defended himself in a shout, watching as Jacob massaged his chest, his face the picture of pain. Edward felt a stab at his own heart. To see Jacob in pain like this, knowing he was the one who caused it… It hurt Edward more now than when he'd confessed to Bella before.

Jacob coughed. "Why…" he gasped, managed to roll onto his stomach and slowly haul himself to his knees. "Should I listen to _you_?" Edward flinched at that, but did not protest for a moment. He got it.

Jacob… He stilled loved Bella. He also despised vampires, so there was no room in his heart or life for Edward. Heck, Edward wasn't even allowed on the same land Jacob lived on! God… Edward really didn't think this through, but now it was too late. Jacob was staggering to his feet, still a little disoriented, and he clutched his stomach.

"Who-" he started to say, but his knees shook, and he almost fell again when Edward shot forward, grabbing Jacob's free arm and holding him up. He could hear Jacob's thoughts of _get off!_ but Jacob made no resistance, instead leaning on Edward for support. He grunted painfully, massaging his chest again, and Edward couldn't stop himself from mumbling, "Sorry."

Jacob flashed him a steely gaze. "Who could _possibly_ have made you suddenly turn against Bella like this? You two…" Another grunt of pain. Even though it was still windy, Edward helped Jacob over to the tent and inside, where he sat him on the camp bed and quickly closed the door. He sat across from Jacob, who seemed to be having difficulty sitting up.

"How… how badly did I hurt you?" Edward asked, panic and fear lacing his tone, and Jacob waved his hand dismissively.

"Not that bad, you just caught me off guard… It's a little hard to catch my breath," he admitted, and his thoughts said the same thing, which made Edward breathe a sigh of relief. Hurting Jacob before tomorrow's battle… Edward would willingly walk in front of one of the newborns if Jacob was killed in the fight because of him.

Jacob's thoughts broke through Edward's imaginings. _Why is he staring at me like that?_

Edward's eyes widened at the same time Jacob's did, as he remembered Edward could read thoughts. And it was with Edward's eyes widening that Jacob figured it out. His eyebrows rose so far they looked like they wouldn't stop and they would just vanish into his hair, and his hands curled into unsure fists in his lap.

Edward could hear the panic in Jacob's thoughts, but no words were forming. It took him a moment to realise that Jacob was hyperventilating, only so quietly even Edward couldn't hear him. Quickly, he reached out and grasped Jacob's shoulders, giving him a little shake. "Jacob! Jake! Calm down… I'm sorry. You guessed before I could say anything, please, please, stop freaking out!"

It did take a few minutes, but Jacob did calm down. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths in and out as Edward kept his hands on his shoulders. Jacob's skin burned compared to his, but the heat was comforting. Bella was nowhere near as warm as Jacob, and yet… This was frustrating Edward so much. The werewolf in Jacob repelled him, but everything else about Jacob invited him.

Jacob's warmth, his skin, his face, even his smell, the side of him that smelled like Jacob and differed from the nearly overpowering stench of the wolf. It all drew Edward in, making Jacob so inviting and intoxicating… Much different to how Bella originally did. Bella had smelled so sweet, but she was still a human; fragile, and full of sweet, sweet blood. Jacob, though the same, was stronger, and still had that animal within him.

And even that attracted Edward.

He let his head hang down for a moment. He took in Jacob's scent, listening to the sound of Jacob's heartbeat, which seemed louder than the wind outside, and he finally took his hands away. He had barely retracted them when he felt two scorching hands grab his cold ones, and his eyes flew open. Jacob was still sitting there, now wide-eyed at his own actions.

Silence.

The silence seemed to drag on forever. Edward wasn't breathing at all, while Jacob's was just minimal. His dark eyes seemed to be staring into what was left of Edward's soul, and he wanted to say something, _anything_. The wind was whipping about so much that the tent wall brushed against Jacob's head, and he opened his mouth to say something.

Edward's phone ringing caused the two men to jump violently. Jacob's hands shot away as Edward jumped for his phone, fumbling for it and tapping 'answer'. "Hello?" he said, trying to cover up his rushed voice, and he heard Alice's voice on the other end.

"Edward? Where are you? Bella's with me, she's so upset, she's crying and shaking and she nearly broke a vase, Edward?" Edward didn't know what to say. His eyes flicked back to look at Jacob, who was staring at his own hands, and Edward whispered, "Alice, now's not a good time."

Alice's voice was angry when she snapped back, " _No_ , Edward! You're still with Jacob, aren't you? You need to leave, now!" Edward's eyes were still on Jacob, and Jacob looked up at Edward as Alice's voice seemed to fade into the background. She was telling Edward he needed to get back to the house, that he had to come and get Bella, but all Edward did was whisper, "Alice, I'll call you back, alright?"

Alice protested loudly as Edward took the phone away and tapped the red 'end' button, quickly turning his phone off and tossing it away. The tension in the air was so think you could cut it with a knife, and Edward's gaze on Jacob was so intense that the younger male had to look away. His thoughts were all jumbled, none of them making sense, but one stood out amongst the others, one that made Edward's eyebrows raise.

 _I wonder if he will kiss me_.

Edward didn't say anything, but Jacob knew that Edward had heard that little tidbit, and he quickly covered his ears. "No, wait, you didn't hear that!" He shook his head violently, and Edward simply moved toward Jacob, reaching up to take Jacob's hands away.

"Jacob," he began seriously, his voice a tad husky, and Jacob couldn't look away. "I just… Yes. Yes, it is you. And it has been you ever since… Well, ever since you got rid of all that long hair, honestly." Despite the seriousness of the situation, Jacob couldn't hide a smile, and Edward nearly melted at the sight of that smile, with the perfect white teeth. He swallowed nervously and continued.

"Jacob… I know you're probably feeling a little confused, and maybe even some resentment, but if you will allow me… can I? Kiss you, I mean." Edmund's voice faltered and stammered before the end, and Jacob's smile dimmed slightly. Again, his thoughts were a flurry, but among them, there was certainty. Certainty that made Edward's heart soar, and his hands tightened slightly on Jacob's.

"Yes," Jacob breathed, his smile vanishing altogether, and he looked a little dazed. Edward smiled at him, his smile dazzling Jacob a little, and he whispered, "I'm glad," before leaning in and kissing Jacob Black.

It was an odd sensation at first. Edward, cold as ice, with his lips pressed against Jacob, who felt as scorching as the sun, but it felt… _right_. It was weird, but quite nice kissing someone who was nearly as strong as Edward was. Bella was a weak human, so her lips just went the way that Edward's did, but Jacob was stronger, and it felt much better having some sort of competition. Edward knew it was wrong, so wrong, to compare the two, but Jacob was now his own personal brand of heroin.

Edward felt Jacob's hand leave one of his own, moving up Edward's arm, over his shoulder, over his back and neck and finally tangle into Edward's hair, pulling him impossibly closer, their teeth nearly clacking together. It wouldn't have hurt either of them, but it still wasn't a fun thing to happen.

The two had to pull back when Edward's skin became too cold for Jacob, but they didn't let go. They remained close, Jacob's forehead pressed against Edward's, and Edward breathed a laugh. "I have to ask, how did this happen?" he asked breathlessly, and now it was Jacob who was laughing.

"I'm not sure," Jacob mused, his eyes closed, and he tilted his head left and right. "It just felt… right. I thought I loved Bella, but when you said that you… That felt right. Maybe I thought I loved Bella to deny you, but… I don't know." Jacob's eyes opened and they stared into Edward's. "Does it have to make sense?"

Edward shook his head. "I should never have loved Bella, since she's human. You are my natural enemy, yet…" Edward suddenly pushed Jacob back, back so he was lying back and Edward was over him, gazing down. "Yet you are unavoidable, someone I can't seem to keep away from… I did try to deny it, but the more time you spent around us, the harder it got, and-"

He found himself silenced when Jacob clapped his hand over Edward's mouth, his eyes sparkling. "Edward… shut up." With that, his hand went back around to Edward's neck and into his bronze hair, pulling Edward down to kiss him again.


End file.
